


Say It To My Face

by bludraven



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Boyfriends, Lemon, M/M, Songfic, Space Gays, Teasing, blue shirt boyfriends, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bludraven/pseuds/bludraven
Summary: McCoy’s hot blooded. Spock likes the fight.





	Say It To My Face

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic inspired by Maty Noyes’ song under the same name. That song is about spones and no one can convince me otherwise. Tbh this fic practically wrote itself.
> 
> I personally imagined AOS Spones but it's up to you if you want TOS.

Bones has always argued with Spock. That’s a fact. No one finds it strange when the doctor questions the Vulcan’s humanity only to be met with a snarky remark on how perhaps it’s best he doesn’t remind him too much of the Earthlings. No one thinks it’s weird when McCoy loses his temper about some trivial lack of a compassionate response from the crew’s first officer and no one pays it too much mind when he tries to one up the other blue shirt about the merits of emotion. But when Spock is the one doing the trifling then things become a bit more than domestic bickering.

“Obviously that is less than an accurate analysis of the situation, doctor.”

“It’s perfectly accurate, Mr. Spock, considering the fact that this is an Andorian patient.”

“I am not questioning your knowledge of the variations in treatment of patients differing from Human physiology, doctor, what I am suggesting is that your assumption is altogether unsupported by logical deduction.”

“Goddamit, Spock, I think I’ve been doing this long enough to not have to put up with you questioning my medical assessment.”

“I hadn’t realized you’d made a medical assessment… from the sheer lack of proof of your hypothesis I presumed you’d simply guessed.”

“Why you…” McCoy stepped up to the taller man, hands clasped in fists, and much to his surprise Spock reflected his action rather than smugly standing in place.

The Vulcan eyed the man who was now mere inches from his chest and though his gaze didn’t display anger at all it did have something McCoy thought was just as unusual; a twinkle of mischief.

“You’re trying to get a reaction out of me on purpose, aren’t you, you green-blood goblin?” The doctor caught on pretty quickly but was still riled up, a feat only the Vulcan was able to produce so seamlessly.

“Now, doctor, what reason would I have for that?” Spock’s voice was bland as always but McCoy eyes darted around his face, picking up on the sweet and sour little smirk at the corner of the first officer’s mouth.

His body betrayed him by having his tongue slide over his own lips while observing the Vulcan’s irritatingly charming features. His gaze flickered back up to Spock’s eyes to check if he’d noticed his moment of weakness and with a single tick of one of his arched brows he answered that query.

The doctor groaned and turned back to tinkering with the settings on the sedated patient’s biobed.

“Whatever.”

Spock took yet another step closer and this time his chest did touch the shorter man.

“Go on, Leonard… say it to my face.”

McCoy looked back to him, his brows knitted as if to convey his distaste for the way the Vulcan was acting though they both knew that that was far from the truth.

“You want to know why, huh? Alright, I’ll tell you why; because you’re an insufferable pain in my ass. You act like you’re all brains but you actually get off from picking fights with me.”

At this point the two are pressing into each other’s bodies, breathes heavy from the tension in the room and the want that’s making their blood burn.

“You get me mad and get me going because, despite you swearing otherwise, that’s how you like it… raw, passionate, illogical.”

McCoy looks up to Spock with that same angry façade though his grin is more than enough evidence against it and Spock loves it. He loves the teasing. Everything Leonard had just said was absolutely right. The doctor knew him; he knew the fire that he kept quiet and he knew that it ravaged the Vulcan inside out whenever his southern temper urged his human half to act.

Spock drank McCoy’s gaze, his hands had found the doctor’s hip and was rubbing impatiently as he gave the closest thing to a smile anyone would ever get from him.

“Get mad then.”


End file.
